Despicable Us!
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Oneshots of Gru and the Girls! AWW, so cute Margo's first boyfriend? THEY'RE GROWING UP so fast! :D  Please R&R, help me improve my writing!
1. Margo's Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I'm sure that, while we all wish we owned Despicable Me and we all had little girls like Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Not to mention yellow minions wandering around doing our biddings, we know that will never happen. Because 1) They don't exist, and 2) ...I forgot what 2 was. Oh well, I can only own them on DVD, but I'll take what I can get.

Background info: Margo is a Junior in High school. Edith is in 9th grade. Agnes is in 6th or 7th.

Margo has her first boyfriend and Gru is getting just a little worried about her. How does he handle things when the boyfriend comes over to meet the family?

* * *

The doorbell rang, announcing the boy's imminent arrival. Agnes peered out the window by the door with her nose pressed up against the glass. The boy stared at her questioningly. Then he glanced back up at the house which seemed quite foreboding.

"Agnes!" Margo berated her coming up behind her younger sister as she approached the door.

"Why didn't you let him in?"

"Dad said I wasn't allowed to."

"What? Why?" Margo asked.

Edith rounded the corner just then. "Because he wanted him to squirm." She smiled.

"But-" Margo began to protest on behalf of her boyfriend.

"Plus he just installed that new eye-ball where the peep-hole used to be. You know, the bloodshot red eye that is even now staring down at your boyfriend." Edith told her with obvious pleasure.

"Yeah but-" This time Margo was cut off by the doorbell ringing followed by three knocks.

"Oh!" She exclaimed before she opened the door and she hugged and kissed her boyfriend quickly.

"Eww." Agnes said.

Edith grimaced at the boy and ran in to the living room where Gru was. Agnes followed and sat down on the couch next to her dad.

Gru called Margo's name. "Is he here?"

"Yes." She called back, hanging up her boyfriends coat.

"Well, bring him in."

She sighed, knowing this would be the real test. "Come on." She told him.

He looked questioningly at her but followed her around the corner and into the living room.

Gru looked up from where he was sitting with a bored look on his face and smiled a menacing smile.

"Have a seat." He said to the boy gesturing to a new chair that the minions had just invented.

Margo gasped and gave Gru that look. Her hip was jutted out and she was staring him down from behind those thin glass panes.

He heaved a sigh and said, "All right, all right." He got up and relinquished his rhino chair. Then he went to sit on the couch next to Agnes.

The boy was confused and Margo gestured for him to sit in the chair.

Then she went and moved the new chair out of the room. If you didn't know the trick of the chair you were in trouble. It swiveled and if you sat in it and swiveled it, spikes came out and poked you in your derrière. She rolled her eyes and came back into the room.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

Edith was circling the boy with an intimidating look on her face. Wearing her pink hat of course, which was pulled low to give her eyes a darker look. Gru was holding his old friend, his freeze ray, pointing it at the boy as thought it were a gun.

They boy looked even more nervous than he had when he'd first sat down in the large and ominous rhino chair. He couldn't decide whether to look at Gru with his looming freeze ray, or Edith with her protective glares.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Margo demanded, crossing her arms.

"Nothing. I waz just...I waz just interrogating our prisoner."

"DAD!"

"Alright, I waz interviewing our...guest. Better?"

She nodded but didn't smile as she walked over to sit next to Agnes on the couch.

"So, what is your name?" Gru asked the boy who looked startled to be addressed.

"Steve." He answered quickly, glancing over at Margo.

Gru sized the boy up again. Steve wore thick glasses, and a button up shirt with a jacket over it.

He sort of remind Gru of Mr. Rogers. The idea made him chuckle, but only inside. He could not show anything other than menacing boredom on his face in front of this boy.

"What exactly are you intentions with my daughter?" He asked Steve seriously.

"Uhh..."

"Dad, we're just dating right now." Margo looked at Steve apologetically.

Gru began looking annoyed. He started playing with his Freeze Ray and "accidentally" shot the dog who was growling at Steve from under the couch. He had started to move towards the boy and was frozen half under the couch and half not.

At the sudden movement from under the couch, and the fact that the thing he'd first thought was a Nerf gun, was actually a freeze ray, Steve jumped and gasped for air.

Edith chuckled evilly and Gru turned the freeze ray back on Steve. Agnes just smiled sweetly at him from the couch.

"Edith, commence operation 'Interrogation!'" Gru suddenly yelled.

Edith smiled even more evilly if that was possible. She was just about to push the button on the rhino chair when Margo, who had gotten up from the couch yelled, "wait!" With her hand outstretched she rushed forward.

Agnes got up from the couch as everyone else froze and turned to look at Margo.

She wandered up to Steve, with an innocent look on her face and her hands behind her back.

With all eyes on her, she flourished a piece of paper from behind her back and handed it to Steve, along with a pen.

"Could you sign this please?" She asked in her syrupy sweet voice.

Steve and Margo just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Gru and Edith didn't even seem surprised. They were simply frozen in place, identical grins plastered on their faces.

Steven looked down at the piece of paper that read:

"This is a legal and binding contract.

You are not to speak to anyone, of what you are about to see. If you do, Mr. Gru has every right to set his evil minions on you. After which they will do terrible things to you, including freezing you with a freeze ray and sending you in a refrigerated box to Timbucktoo.

X_"

Steve looked from the paper to the sweet little girl before him, and then at Margo who looked scared of what he was thinking. He gulped nervously and looked back at the paper.

Then taking a deep breath, he attempted a chuckle that sounded weak even to him, and signed.

_Evil Minions. That's a good one._ He thought to himself.

Gru's smile widened. "Agnes, please go file that under, Collected Souls."

She nodded, grabbed the paper and pen, and skipped away from the rhino chair.

"Edith, if you would..."

Edith stepped around to the side of the chair and pressed the button.

The chair's seat detached and moved quickly to the center of the room. The columns began to move and before they could tip the cannon hanging above Steve, Margo had leaped onto the platform with her boyfriend.

"Brace yourself." She told him quickly. Then the cannon dropped, the tube moved backwards and they began to descend.

Edith, Agnes, and Gru clambered into the next tube. Their ride down wasn't exactly roomy to say the least.

When they were all in the lab, and Margo had sat Steve in a chair, surrounded by minions, Gru sat down directly across from Steve.

Agnes skipped over to some filing cabinets and filed the contract. Then she came back to stand next to Margo behind Gru. Edith continued her earlier task, circling the chair Steve was sitting in.

Gru clicked a button on a remote he was holding and metal straps clinked together around Steve's wrists.

Steve glanced down at his wrists nervously and looked back at Gru, gulping.

"So." Gru said, examining his fingernails.

Steve cleared his throat. "So." His voice was a little higher than normal.

Gru didn't say anything else for a minute, so Steve looked around at all of the little yellow things with big eyes.

He wanted to beat Gru to the silent treatment, but the nerd in him wouldn't let him keep quiet.

"What are those things?" he asked staring around at all of the yellow things.

"Zey are my evil minions." Gru answered, sounding bored.

"Oh, but what species are they?"

"Umm...well zey are a new species of minion. I created zem myself, with a little bit of help from Dr. Nefario." Gru answered, looking uncertainly at this boy.

"Who is Dr. Nefario?"

"One of my colleagues."

"Was that a freeze ray you were holding earlier?"

"Yes..." Gru said tentatively.

"Who made that?"

"Well, Dr. Nefario built it with the help of the minions and I designed it."

"Wow." There was wonder and admiration in Steve's eyes now.

Gru sat there, staring at the inquisitive boy before him. No one, other than his girls had ever asked him about his minions or his gadgets.

"Can I see some more?" The boy asked, then looked down as if he were afraid he'd been to forward. After all he seemed to be a prisoner, and he was pretty sure prisoners didn't get to ask for things.

Gru sat there, truly stunned for a moment then he nodded. "Sure. Minions, unlock him."

The minions unlocked him and Steve got up with his hands behind his back. He wandered over to the area that looked like a chemistry lab.

"What do all of these mixtures do?"

Gru came over and examined them.

"Well this one is the perfected anti-gravity potion. This one fills you up faster than soda and fried chicken when drunk. This one..."

He continued on explaining all of the chemicals and when that was done he moved on to the gadgets he was most proud of.

That night when Margo was out on the porch, saying goodbye to Steve, Gru decided he'd give the boy a chance with his daughter. He was on his good side now, the side he didn't like to admit he had.

When Margo came in she walked over to her Dad with a condescending look. He thought, _oh no. I'm in trouble now._

But then her face changed and she gave Gru a big hug.

"Thanks Daddy."

Gru hugged her back and nodded.

Then he sent her off to bed, with her sisters.

* * *

All right, I hope you enjoyed this little anecdote that came to me, while I was watching DESPICABLE ME!

I'd really like to know how I did, with the characters because sometimes I have trouble staying in character, so let me know PLEASE! It would mean alot to me. REVIEW!

Thankies,  
OSK


	2. We're Growing Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Despicable Me or the characters that entails. Although I wish I had my own minion and a mini elephant :D

Background Info: Margo has made it her mission to show Gru they are growing up...

So here you go, enjoy and R&R please! Tell me how to make it better!

* * *

Gru had such a headache. He loved Margo, but when she wanted something, nothing in the world could shut her up.

"...so what I'm saying is that those beds were fine when we were younger but now...they're kinda small. Actually they're really small."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Margo gave him that condescending look she was so good at and crossed her arms.

"Well...for starters you could buy us slightly bigger beds."

"Tell me again why the bomb beds are...broken?"

"They aren't! They are just not long enough for Edith and me. Agnes might have a few more years but after that even she's gonna need a bigger bed."

"So you want me to get you and Edith new bigger beds?"

"Yes!" Margo shouted exasperatedly.

"Fine, I will put Dave and Kevin in charge of getting you two some bigger beds. Happy?"

"Yes." Margo walked up to Gru and gave him a hug. Then she walked down the hall. "Oh and Edith wants her bed to be pink." She called over her shoulder.

Gru put his hand up to his head. _Where are those pills for headaches? _He asked himself before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Margo came into the living room where Gru was busy reading the newspaper.

Gru glanced up and saw the gleam in his daughter's eye.

_Oh boy, here we go again. _Gru glanced back down at his paper and put it right in front of his face.

"Ahem." Margo cleared her throat.

Gru did his best to ignore it.

"Ahem AHEM!" Margo said a little louder.

"Cough drop?" Gru asked her holding one out to her without looking around the paper.

"No, but I do need to speak with you." Margo told him.

"Fine." Gru sighed, putting his paper down.

In front of him stood his easel and pad of paper that he used for presentations. Margo was standing next to it holding a pointer. "Thank you. Now," She said flipping the first sheet of the paper over. "These figures are the dimensions for the room Me, Edith, and Agnes, are currently sharing."

She flipped another sheet of paper. "Here is a diagram of the same room."

Gru looked at the diagram, it was rather good and reminded him of the days when he'd been young and the bank had loved him.

"As you can see, with all three of us sharing the room, it is a little tight. In fact, with those new beds you got me and Edith, there is basically no room to even walk."

"So the problem is...?"

"The problem," Margo stated loudly, "is that this room is not big enough for three girls, whose ages range from 12 to 16." She put her hands on her hips.

"So...I propose...you have the minions add on to the house. Two rooms shouldn't be too much trouble right?"

"Let's see a room for you and a room for Edith?"

Margo nodded.

"It does not sound like a bad idea. Do you have any ideas for how the rooms should look and floor plans possibly?" Gru asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact," Margo said flipping over to the next sheet of paper, "me and Agnes drew up the floor plans the other night."

Gru's eyes widened. The floor plans would make even the most ambitious and successful architects cringe. It was a builder's worst nightmare.

"I don't know if the minions are up to a project of this caliber."

"Actually we cleared the building plans with them first and they assured me they would take care of executing the plans to the best of their abilities."

"They said that?"

"Well, not in so many words, but I got the gist of what they were saying."

Gru looked down at his daughter. _I am so proud. She knows how to find a dream and execute it…like me.  
_  
"All right, if you already cleared it with them, what do you need me for?"

"Well," Margo looked down at her feet and fidgeted with her nervously.

"You see the trouble is...we don't exactly have the funds to pull this off. So we were hoping you could give us a loan on our allowance."

"That is a big loan. That is like the rest of your allowance for life."

Margo rolled her eyes. "Not exactly." She smirked she knew she had him, hook line and sinker.

Gru looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Let's talk business." He walked up to the pad of paper and grabbed a pencil. He flipped to a new sheet of paper and started throwing some figures around to see how much this project was actually going to cost him.

* * *

So there is the Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it, but I know there is always room for improvement so if you could please REVIEW! That would be amazing.

Thankies,  
OSK


	3. We're Growing Up Still!

Sequel to "We're Growing Up!" Written by Bingadooda.

****

Officialscrollkeeper's Disclaimer:

I do not own this particular chapter of Despicable Us! My sister Bingadooda does.

**Bingadooda's Disclaimer: **I do not own Despicable Me or the characters used in this fanfic.

**A/N by Bingadooda: **I wrote this because when I read my sister's chapter "We're Growing Up" I didn't think it was finished. So here is my version of how that one shot should have ended.

* * *

...Later that day...

By the time Gru had found that it would take over $5,000 just for the walls and closet doors Edith and Margo had requested for their new rooms, he had thought of a new solution to Margo's problem.

"Boy zey would really hate this, but how about they just share the shed outback?" He chuckled to himself as he said it.

"Gerlz, time for bed." Sang Gru merrily. You could tell with the small grin on his face he was up to something.

"Bed!" Edith and Agnes shouted simultaneously. "It's only 7:30!"

"Well then Agnes if you don't got to bed I will take all the "Save the Unicorn" Wii games." Said Gru still smiling.

"How 'bout 9:30?" Sang Agnes sweetly.

"NO! Absolutely not. That is later than your regular bed time!" Gru shouted the smile disappearing.

He started walking out of the room when he saw Agnes holding her breath.

"Alright, alright! 9:30 but not a minute later." He said and walked out of the room hands behind his back. You could tell he was deep in thought.

As he was walking down the hall he suddenly stopped and said, "lightbulb."

"If we give Edith the minions workout room...and Margo the weapon closet then..." He was interrupted when he ran into Margo in the hall.

"So," she spoke, "have you finished our room plans with the minions yet?" She asked hands clenched together, eyes blinking.

"Well," Gru began. "I thought it would be better if we put Edith in the workout room and put you in the old weapon closet. Rather than add-on to the house." He sort of grimaced as he said it knowing it would not go well with her.

"What!" She screeched. "You wanto to move me in a closet?"

"No, well...yes. But we can move all the weapons into the shed and then you can have more money for decorating."

Gru smiled as if he was bracing himself for he answer. "Ok." Margo said and walked away Gru was so happy he practically tip-toed into his room.

His last words were, "Phew. Nightmare Over!"

* * *

Officialscrollkeeper: That was my sisters first attempt at writing fanfic and it may be her last but...

Please for her...REVIEW! She'd like to know what you thought.

Thankies,  
OSK & Bingadooda


	4. Author's Note in Response to a Review

To the author of this review:

"_How do you have the script fot the movie when it hasen't been released yet? Either you pirated the script or this is a fantasy of yours. You're way off on their ages. Margo is about 10-12, Edith is about 7-9 and Agnes is about 2-4. You must be blind and deaf too. How do we know that the movie won't take up where it ended from. I can't bear to see little Agnes grown up. She's such a sweet baby girl. Please come back as a sweet baby girl honey. Don't grow up any until they have a 3rd movie. Maybe Agnes will have a sweet baby sis when she is older."_

First of all, I'm not an idiot, if I did have acess to the script for the movie Despicable Me 2 (not called "Despicable Us" by the way, which is what this story is called) I would not have published it or leaked it on . Second, if you had bothered to look at the publish date of this story you would notice that I posted it in January 2011, a little over _two years_ before I heard anything about a sequel. Same goes for the last publish date which was (before I posted this chapter) January 19, 2011. Third, if you had read the descriptions or the notes right after the disclaimer of each chapter you would see that nowhere did it say that this story was "the sequel to the movie "Despicable Me." In fact the only mention of a sequel was on the third chapter's description when it said that it was a sequel to the second chapter, "We're Growing Up!" That one clearly states that my sister wrote it and therefore it could not have been pirated. Lastly, everything on aside from the use of characters, settings, worlds, etc. (with a disclaimer of course) should be made up. That is the whole idea behind fanfiction and if you'd even thought about that for one minute, you would never have posted such an ignorant review.

P.S. For further information, I have not done any research on Despicable Me 2, I have no idea what it is about. The only thing I do know is one picture I saw on pinterest about a lipstick-tazer and how one should not scream the name of their weapon before firing it as it is less effective. That is the extent of my knowledge on the second movie and I do not intend to research it further. All I intend to do is watch and enjoy the movie when it comes out and maybe allow it to inspire me to write more oneshots in the future.

To my other readers,

Thank you for your feedback and for those of you who made it to the end of this note in defense of my stories and my honor,

Thank you,

OSK


End file.
